Divergent High
by MoMoThePansycake
Summary: Very first fan fiction! From the title you more than likely know what this is about. I do not own Divergent.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my very first fan fiction and I am so excited to start! I know that divergent high isn't an original idea but I thought that for my first fan fiction the layout would be perfect! I hope you enjoy! ~Momo – I do not own divergent

Tris POV

My head buzzes and my ears ring I finally realize this is from my alarm clock. "Ugh." It's the first day of my new school, Faction high. I'm not excited, but my brother Caleb is, I can tell by the way he starts pounding on my door telling my to get up.

"Be-Tris, get up and turn the dang alarm off!" I throw a pillow at the door signaling I am up. I turn my alarm off and get in the shower. I pick out an outfit that defines my mood, I wear black skinny jeans, a black shirt that says " I'm with stupid", my black converse, and my black leather jacket.

I go into my bathroom and put on mascara and chap stick. I look at my clock and it 7:32. School starts at 7:50, so I rush down the stairs, grab a muffin, and kiss my mother goodbye. By the time I am the garage Caleb has already left, and he took my car. I think to myself "It could be worse." I climb onto my motorcycle and ride to school.

I get to the school and it's huge! There are five building signifying the five group or 'factions' as they call them. Over the summer my brother and I took a test to see which group we make it into, Abnegation –Selfless, Candor –Truthful, Amity –Kind, Erudite –Intelligence, Dauntless –Brave. Of course Caleb being the nerd he is made it into Erudite, and I had the choice to choose between Abnegation, Erudite, or Dauntless.

After much consideration, I chose Dauntless. I walk up to the black build and then find myself in the office. I walk up and I have to clear my throat to get the woman's attention. "Oh- Hey! Welcome to Dauntless, name?" The woman asks. "Prior, Tris." I say not wanting to use my real name. "Ah- hear you are, I'm Tori by the way, your art teacher." She puts her hand out for me to shake, an I do. "Here is your timetable and you locker number and combination." "Thanks" I say.

I wander the school trying to find my locker, when I do I open it and get my things for homeroom.

Thanks for reading guys, and make sure to review and favorite, Tell me things I can fix and things that you would like to happen in this story! ~ Love, Momo


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I know it was a little boring but I hope this one is better! ~Momo – I do not own Divergent

Tris POV

I walk into homeroom and see that I am one of the first people in. So I go and sit in the back of the classroom and start drawing three ravens bursting out of a broken heart. A bell rings and people start trickling in. I feel someone watching me, I look up and am met with a girl, she has tan skin, brown eyes, and brown hair so dark I could have mistaken it as black. As soon as I look at her she blurts out "Hi I'm Christina, you must be new, I mean if you weren't I would know you!" She look down and snatches the timetable I had forgotten was in my hand. As Christina looks she squeals and says "We have all the same classes other than study hall!" I smile, it is nice to know someone in my classes. She circles all the best classes and gives me my timetable back.

Junior Year Timetable

Homeroom- Mr. Max

Art- Tori or Ms. Wu

Math- Ms. Matthews

Study Hall- Mr. Max

Language Arts- Mrs. Hames

PE- Coach Amar

Lunch

Science- Ms. Matthews

World History- Ms. Wu

Christina has circle Art,PE,Lunch, and World History. She then sits down next to me and ask me about my self. "So what's your name?" I respond saying "Tris, Tris Prior." She look at me and when her eyes brighten I know she knows who my parents are. "You mean like model Natalie Prior? And director Andrew Prior?!" I say slowly "Yes…." She squeals and says "I can't believe my new bestie is Natalie and Andrew Priors daughter!" I cringe as people look over recognizing the name.

I am saved by what I guys are Christina's other friends. "Hey!" Say two males. They look to be brothers. "Who is this?" They ask. Christina then replies "Tris is tris her parents are Natalie and Andrew Prior!" "Wow, well I'm Zeke and this is my brother Uriah." Says Zeke. "Hey" I say. Then two girls and a two boys come into the room and sit down with us. "Oh Tris this is Marlene, Shauna, Will, and Four." I hear then all say some sort of hello and I say hey too. I look up to see Four staring at me, as if he is trying to figure me out. I stare back to look at his appearance, he has brown hair, for what I tell he is tall, very muscular, and has eyes so blue I feel as if I am going to drown in them. He notices me staring and give a small smile. I look away and turn a deep crimson, I hear him chuckle. I am brought back to my sense by the bell and head off to art.

Four POV

I walk into homeroom and see Zeke,Uriah, and Christina talking to who I guess is the new girl. She looks relieved when I walk in, Christina must be interrogating her. Christina introduces her as Natalie and Andrew Priors daughter, Tris. I recognize the names and am surprised that she is going to a public school, but then again I bet she talked them into it, she is probably just another girl who is going to throw herself at me. But I wouldn't mind with her, she is beautiful with her blonde hair, round face, and grey-blue eyes.

I catch her staring at me and it mostly confirms my suspicions that she is one of those girls, but I smile anyway. I look at her, she is deep red color, it makes me laugh that I did that to her. The bell rings and I make my way to art.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading and make sure you review and favorite or something like that! Until next time ~Momo


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there fellow fan girls/boys. I am so excited to see that 17 people have read my first chapters! Though they may be the people I told it still makes me feel overjoyed that people will read what I wrote, well here goes nothing…

Tris POV

After leaving homeroom I head to my locker to get my art supplies but instead fin myself staring at Four, who looks to be trying to ignore Molly who is obviously attempting to flirt with him. I don't know why but I am filled with jealousy and without think head in her direction. When I make it over there she looks over at me and then looks me up and down. I scoff and say "Hey Molly! I see you missed a spot on your fake tanning, and I think Four sees it too, I mean he is ignoring you." Her face turn from disgust, to pure and utter hatred. I don't regret what I said, but without looking at Four's face, I turn on my heel and walk to art.

I get there and immediately sit down next to Christina who is sitting in the back row. Again I start working on my raven sketch when out of the corner of my eye I see Four sit next to me. Crap!

Four POV

I walk out of homeroom thinking of Tris, I make it to my locker just to be 'flirted' with. Molly is standing next to me twirling her hair, she say "Hey Four, you know there's a party this Friday, one of the basketball players is hosting it. You wanna come with me?" I ignore her but she continues to wait for an answer.

But before I can an angry Tris walks over and says "Hey Molly! I see you missed a spot on your fake tan, and I think Four sees it too, I mean he is ignoring you." I stand there with probably a shocked look on my face. I mean, I am shocked, does Tris have a crush on me? Do I have a crush on her? Before I can thank her she spins on her heel and heads to her next class.

I am dumbfounded by what just happened, I go into art and see Tris. I go and sit next to her.

Tris POV

"Hey." He says casually, "Thanks." I look up at him shocked that he thanked me. I stutter "I-Uh-Um-your welcome?" I finally stutter out. He looks at me and smiles. He leans close and whispers in my ear "Its cute when you stutter." I immediately turn my head away and blush. I start to figure out something to say when Tori walks into the room. "Good morning students." We all murmur out some kind of hello and then we become silent again.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there guys! Sorry for last chapter being so short. I promise this one is longer! Now tell me Should FourTris happen sooner or later? Okay here we go!

Tris POV

"Today you will start by doing a partner art project. Now everyone look to your left,and then your right. Raise you hand if you want to work with the person to your right." Everyone but the people on the end raise their hand. "Okay, so starting in the back Four and Tris, Will and Cristina, Zeke and Shauna, Uria…"I'm partnered with Four?! I look over and he is smiling at me. "Today you will be playing 20 questions with your partner. So start." Tori has no idea what she has done to me.

"So… I'll start?" He says stopping my train of thought. "That's fine." I say trying act casual but end up sounding scared. He looks at me weird and then says "ok, whats your favorite color?" "Is that all you got?" I say smiling. He smiles back and say "No but I still wanna know." I answer "Black, that's my favorite color." He smiles and say happily "Mine too." "You ruined my next question!" I say jokingly. "Is that all you got" He say laughing, and I laugh with him. "Okay, have you ever had a boyfriend?" I stare at him blankly, why does he want to know? "Yeah, back at my old school, before he cheated on me…" I look over at Four and he has turned red with anger. Wait, why does he care? Does he have a crush on me? "Okay guys class is over." Tori say right before the bell rings. I rush out of the class room and hear Four call out after me.

Four POV

Tori starts talking about the project we are starting, I'm not listening until she says "Partner project." I immediately want Tris as my partner. She says something about raising our hand and also something about the right and I quickly put my hand in the air. "Okay so starting in the back Four and Tris,…" That's all I needed to hear. I look over at Tris who is still looking at Tori. She finally looks over And I start smiling.

I listen to the rest of what Tori was saying and then say "So… I'll start?" I see her come back to reality and say "That's fine." She says, she sounds scared and I get worried, I forget about it and say "Ok, what's your favorite color?" "Is that all you got?" She sounds so cute I can't help but smile. "No but I just wanna know." I respond. "Black, that's my favorite color." I smile realizing we have the same favorite color. "Mine too." "You ruined my next question!" She is laughing, her laugh is adorable, Tobias get these kind of thoughts out of your head, she doesn't like you. "Is that all you got?" She is smiling even though I just mocked her. God she is beautiful, "Okay have you ever had a boyfriend?" From the look on her face I realize that it was a bad idea to ask, but she responds "Yeah at my old school, before he cheated on me…" I suddenly want to find out who he is and kill him. I feel the blood rush into my face and I know its red. I calm down and am about to ask her his name and where she used to go to school, but sadly I'm interrupted by Tori and the bell. Tris rushes out of the room and I call out to her with no reply. I try to run after her but by the time I am out of the room and the pack of girls that always seem to surround me, she's gone.

Tris POV

I continue to hurry until I have run out of the school and have made my way to the park. I still have my art stuff with me so I take out my sketch book and continue on my raven drawing. By the time it's finished school's out and I head back to get my motorcycle.

By the time I get back most of the kids are gone except for one male figure who is sitting on my bike, waiting, watching for me. I tense up and walk over to my bike. It's him. Al. The one who cheated on me. "Hey baby, why don't I take you for a ride?" And before I know it I am blindfolded, gaged, search, and tied on to my bike.

I keep thinking to myself that a police car or someone will see, I am tied to a motorcycle. But instead I am greeted with hoots and hollers from passing people. We are going over the speed limit and luckily the wind rips the blindfold away and I am left to wonder where we are going. We pass the street that my house is on and turn into a street not to far from mine. We stop in front of a large house, bigger than the rest on the street. Al picks me up and drags me to the door. He pulls out a knife and I see four and the door. "So you're the guy who's been hitting on my girl" The knife comes to my chest and it suddenly drops as Al is knocked unconscious

Thank you guys for reading! I know it's a cliff hanger ? I hope you can forgive me!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Even though it's not that big of a deal I hit 50 reviews which makes me so happy! The story will start at the cliff hanger but in Four's POV

Four POV

Tris is gone for the rest of the day, Christina gives me a guilt trip because I was the last person in our group to talk to her. I feel like crap, I shouldn't have asked her about her ex. You're worthless Tobias she doesn't like you anyway.

One Hour Later…

There is a knock at the door and Marcus tells me to get it. I get downstairs and open the door to be greeted by a boy, and a tied up Tris. The boy pulls a knife out and says "So you're the guy who's been hitting on my girl." He bring the knife to Tris's chest and before I think I hit and he falls unconscious, and so does Tris. This must be her ex.

Tris POV

I wake up and I am in the back of what seems to be an ambulance. Four is in the back with me, along with the paramedics. "Beatrice, how do you feel?" Asks a male paramedic. "I'm fine, my head hurts but I'm fine." I see Four let out the breath he was holding and the paramedic continues "Beatr-." "Call me Tris." "Okay Tris we are going to take you to get checked up and if everything comes out clear you can go home." I nod and smile even though he spit my name out like venom. I look over at Four "Hey." He looks down at me "Hey Tris."

We get to the hospital and I am given the 'All clear' by the doc and Four starts to drive me home. "Thanks for knocking him out for me, I don't know what would have happened if you didn't." Keeping his eyes on the road he responds "I'm just happy I did sooner rather than later." There is then silence between us, a comfortable silence. We pull up to my house and just sit there for moment. "Thanks again for everyt-" I am stopped with his lips against mine. Ar first I am surprise, but then I start to kiss him back. I pull back and start to bite my lip. I look up and he is staring at me. I smile and does he. "Wanna come inside? My parent are rarely home and Caleb goes to the library for hours after every school day." I start to bite my lip and add "We could continue what we started in art." "Sure" I feel my eyes brighten and we both smile.

We walk inside both smiling like idiots as we walk up to my room. "Okay you have 18 questions left" He rubs his chin as if he were in thought. I makes me giggle, and he smiles "Okay, did you get to choose which faction you were put in or were assigned one?" I am surprised he knows that it can happen, then again it probably happened to him. "I was able choose between Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless." I almost clutch my mouth. I didn't mean to say that much, it's just easy around him. He smiles " I knew you were divergent." "I'm wha- What's divergent?" "It's when you are compatible with more than one faction. You're not just brave, but also selfless and smart." "Oh, okay. Next question." "Will you go out with me?" I stare at him with my mouth open. "You're gonna catch flies" he says smiling. I come back to reality "Yes." He smiles bigger than I ever thought possible. "Even though I've only known you for a day, it feels as if I've known you forever." He smiles at that statement. "I feel the same way" I am overjoyed that he like me too. "So, should we tell the others or make them guess?" I think about it and we decide to let them guess.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello there! I have been trying to figure out a name for me to call you guys so send me a PM or just review and all names will be put into consideration. And this will be an extra long chapter with truth or dare! But first, the next day

Four POV

'You're gonna catch flies" I tell her. Her gaping mouth suddenly closes. And in the end she says yes. We have decided to not tell anyone about our relationship, though inside I have a feeling Christina already knows. After hours of talking and finishing out partner project for art I head home.

I woke up to my phone alarm "You are my mountains you are my sea, you can't take th-" I turn my alarm off, turn the shower on, and wait for the water to become scalding. I get out of the shower and receive a text from Zeke.

Zeke-Bro t or d partyah tonight

4-Who else is comin?

Zeke-The usual + Trissypoo

4-I'll be there

I laugh at the little nickname and start to get ready. When I get to school people are talking about a new kid who didn't come yesterday. Great another male to look at my Tris. I saunter into homeroom and sit down next to Tris.

Mr. Max comes into the classroom and instructs us to read silently. While we are reading the new boy comes in. I don't even wanna see if he is staring at Tris or not. Of course he is. Because it's Al.

Tris POV

The new boy walks into the room and I don't even bother looking up knowing I have the most perfect guy in the whole school. But the scent of lavender and lemongrass tell me who it is. I look up and see Al staring at me.

I hurry out of the room dragging Four along. I can hear Al's shoes close behind us, it just motivates me to walk faster to art. Four and I walk in and turn in our project. Just. My. Luck. Al walks into the room and gives me a devilish glare. He finds his seat which is of course right in front of mine. I can see Four tense up out of the corner of my eye. I gab his hand under the table and he slowly but surely relaxes.

Art takes forever to end. And as soon as the bell rings I rush out of the room to my locker. I get there but I'm not quick enough. "Is that really how you treat your man?" I ignore him until he grabs me by the arm and tries to kiss me. As soon as he started my stopped and crumpled to the ground. I look up from Al's body to see the eyes of the only person I want to see. Four.

Al POV

I walk into school as if I own the place. I might as well, I own Tris. I see almost all the guys drooling over her, it sickens me. I spot a pretty little thing at her locker and start talking to her. "Hey girl" "Hey" she's at most a 8 but that will have to do for now. I push her up against her locker and kiss her. She kisses back and then when she starts to get into it more I pull away and head to my Tris.

I walk into homeroom and spot her almost immediately, I see her sitting next to Tobias Eaton. That boy sickens me, he thinks he even has a chance with my girl. That boy need a lesson. But that will have to wait. I have to go to my next 'class'. I walk into art and sit right in front of Tris. I see Eaton stiffen, but then for some reason slowly relax. Maybe he has come to his senses and has deiced to accept defeat.

Art ends sooner than I thought it would and I follow Tris to her locker. "Is that anyway to treat your man?" I say playfully. She decides to be stubborn and ignore me, she starts to walk away but I grab her arm for a kiss. I suddenly see black around my eyes and I feel a throbbing pain in my head. I am out cold.

Tris POV

~Several Hours Later~

I am at Christina's house getting ready for the truth or dare party tonight. Christina has but my in a short black dress that might as well be a second skin it's so tight. She start to put me in heels, "Heck no Christina, I will not wear these torture contraptions!" "Oh yes you will! Here I'll make you a deal, wear the heels and I put less make up on you. If you wear flats I cake make up on your face." "Ugh, fine I'll the heels." She squeals in my ear. After about anther 45 minutes we are both ready and head off to Zeke and Uriah's house.

As we walk inside I am surprised to see it's just our group and not the whole school. Four's mouth drops when he sees me and I turn a bright pink. He nonchalantly whispers in my ear "You look beautiful Trissy." I give him dagger eyes showing him that pet names are a no-go. Uriah finally screams "TO THE BASEMENT FOR TUTH OR DARE!" We all yell in enthusiasm as we head down stairs.

Four POV

We sit in a circle and Uriah yells "I'LL GO FIRST!" "Zeke bro, Truth or dare?""Dare" He says this a little too bravely. "Okay get the chocolate syrup from the fridge and pour it on whoever you want. But when you do it the lights will be turned off." "Challenge accepted" The lights are tuned off and I hear a very girly scream, I first think Shauna or Marlene, but when the lights are turned back on we see Will covered in chocolate syrup. "Four, t or d?" "Dare" "Hmm… I dare you to make out with any girl in this room but the lights will be turned off so remember where the girl is." "Okay" I shrug and Zeke goes to turn the lights off. Once they're off I turned my body towards Tris and start to make out with her. After what seems like forever and the fireworks slowly stop I go and turn the light back on.

This goes on for several hours and 3 make out sessions later not only does the group know we are dating but I know that Zeke and Shauna are a thing, Uriah and Marlene are a thing, and Will was dared to ask Christina out so they are together. I head home and find Marcus at the doorway.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello there fellow Divergent lover! I have an announcement, I have recently been reading several fan fictions by an author who calls herself Kal306. She has inspired my writing so much and I would just like to thank her wether she reads this or not. Now in the last chapter I asked you guys to Pm me or review some names for me to call you guys other than guy/ fan girl/boys. Anyway here goes nothing…

Four POV

"Take your shhhhirt of boyyy." I can tell he is drunk, It's always worse when he is drunk. But as much as I want to say no, I oblige to Marcus' request and I take my shirt off. "Thissss issss for your own goood." He slowly but surely takes his belt off and before I know it he is passed out on the floor. I quickly let out the breath I was holding, put my shirt back on, and trudge upstairs to my room.

Tris POV

~One week later~

This up coming Friday is homecoming and I'm starting to get nervous. Four hasn't asked me to go yet, but no matter what happens Christina and I are heading to the mall to get our dresses.

We start by going into some low key shops like Dillard's, Macy's, and then TJ Max. Christina decided all of their prom dresses were like a slap in the face, so now we are standing in Nordstrom's. I quickly look around and a black floor length gown catches my eye, the bodice is encrusted with fake diamonds, and the sweetheart neckline is beautiful, the only thing I'm worried about is that its strapless.

"OMG THAT'S SO GORGEOUS! YOU HAVE TO TRY IT ON!" "I don't know Christina, what if i-". "Shut up before I force you into this dress woman." "Okay, okay, no need to get your thong in a bunch." Christina blushes and quickly pushes me into the dressing room. "EWW Chris really?!" "Just try on the flippin' dress." And so I do.

Four's POV

I get a text from Christina giving me the okay to put our plan into action…

YAY! Finally an update! Sorry for not writing I have been stuck in my own little fanfic world and couldn't stop reading :/. There will hopefully be more chapters today :*


	8. Chapter 8

Hello there my fellow readers! I have a surprise for you guys so keep reading to find out…

Well here's the surprise…

CHRISTINA POV!

Tris and I are exiting Nordstrom's and I pull out my phone to text Four

C- Are you at the destination?

4- Duh

C- Now do just as we practiced

4- Okay Chris bye :)

I realize Tris is staring at me. " Who are you texting? And why are you smiling at me like that?"

"No reason, now come on there's a store I really wanna go to.

Tris POV

Chris leads me to some high end jewelry store and she starts looking for some accessories. Then there's me on the other hand staring at my phone when a someone clears their throat. I look up and see Four smiling down on me, I can't help but smile back.

" Hi beautiful." I start looking around to push his buttons. " I mean you". After he says this I start to blush. " so what are you doing Friday?" He asks. My heart sinks, but maybe this was his way of asking me.

"Oh nothing I'm planning on staying home." "Are you sure about that?" I stare into his eyes and everything around me goes away. "Yes" I'm not sure if I've convinced myself if I was confirming or answering a long overdue question. " then it's settled". I look at him confused, " What's settled?" He laughs and says "you're my date to the dance, duh" I can't help myself, I blush a deep red. He lifts my chin up and stares into my eyes.

On our way home from the mall I can't stop smiling. Chris smirks, "you knew about this all along didn't you" I ask. "Course! Though he didn't go through with the plan completely, you guys are still going to the dance together!" "Thanks Chris :)"

Four POV

I can't believe she said yes, part two is now in action.


	9. Chapter 9

Tris's POV:

It's the night of the dance. I'm nervous, but I'm not telling anyone that. I shake my head to clear my thoughts. Christina is doing my hair. "You ruined it!" She shouts, pointing to the tiny mistake in the loose side braid she was doing. I roll my eyes. "It's barely even there." I reassure her. Nevertheless she undoes it and starts over. I hold completely still, so I don't have to face this torture again. "Done!" She exclaims. She pushes me into the bathroom handing me my dress. I pull it in and walk out. She squeals. Since I'm done I sit down and wait for her. "The boys should be here soon." She tells me sitting beside me. The doorbell rings. She drags me downstairs. "Christina! That hurts!" I shout, rubbing my wrist. I trip over my death traps and fall into strong arms. I look up to see Four. "Hey." I say nervously. "Nice entrance." He teases. I stick my tongue out and we get in a limo. "You didn't have to do this!" I exclaim buckling up. Christina and Will sit across from us. The limo starts and my favorite song begins playing. I sing Belong With Me by Taylor Swift quietly. By the end everyone is staring at me. "What?" I ask. "You're amazing!" They yell at the same time. I blush furiously.

Sorry its its just a filler ?. Love you all and will write a my longest chapter next time! ?


	10. Chapter 10

Tris POV:

Continued off of last chapter...

As my blush fades away and I look up the boys are talking and Chris is giving me a mischievous grin "Chris what are yo-" I am stopped by the song Demons blaring in the limo.

"THIS IS MY FAVORITE SONG!" I say. I sing every line quietly. By the end I notice everyone staring at me with their mouths open. "What?" I ask. Chris scoffs at me. "AGAIN, YOURE AMAZING!" "You are really good" the boys say in unison. I'm at a loss for words, do I thank them, do I start singing again?

"Uhh thanks?" I say, blushing furiously. I look at my lap and play with my hands. My mind is racing. Four leans over "Hey it's okay, don't feel like you're obligated to do anything." I give him a small smile and start humming whatever song is playing. "Finally!" I look up to see Chris with her nose up against the window looking at the football themed homecoming.

The limo pulls to a stop and Four gets out. I go to get out and he puts my hand in his. I look up into his eyes. They're like a never ending Galaxy swirled with emotions. Chris clears her throat. "Come on people! You can stare into each other's eyes some other time!" I blush and pull myself out of the limo with the help of Four's hand. And we walk into the gym hand in hand.

Once we enter Four leads me to a table. I sit down next to Four. Our friends sit down. As we talk, dance, and drink most likely spiked punch, I notice out of the corner of my eye Al beckoning me to go to him. HA! As if I would ever do that! I wink at Al and then whisper to Four, "Hey, uh Al is trying to get me to go with him. Can you go like hurt him please?" Four smirks and nods. As he walks toward Al, I see him change. He isn't the same guy anymore.

He slowly walks over to Al, and then I blink my eyes. Only to find an unconscious Al when I open them again. Nobody really noticed, and if they did they didn't say anything.

Four walks back over. He's still tense, I touch his shoulder. He gives me a lopsided smile. I smile back at him. "Hey Tris, wanna go dance?" My smile grows while Four walks up to the DJ to request a song. He walks back over and...


End file.
